User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 1
'INTRO' Hello everybody and welcome to Big Brother! This summer will be full of thrills as many wins and losses will occur in the game of Big Brother! 15 houseguests just moved in the Big Brother house and the first week is underway. Let's now announce the houseguests' first ever competition. Good luck everybody! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey THEKEWLALEX@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'TheKewlAlex' IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' WUBTHEREALISLANDLOVER@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Wubthereal Island Lover' FAMOUSLOGOS9098@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Famouslogos9098' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' ZODIACGIRAFFE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'ZodiacGiraffe' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 1 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION This is the first HOH competition of the summer! So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically be the first HOH of the summer! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 1 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with 10/15 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.261, the first Head of Household of the summer is.... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! DanceGuy151, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! . 'WEEK 1 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY DanceGuy151: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I have chosen to nominate TheKewlAlex and Wubthereal Island Lover for eviction because both are relatively new to the wiki and I haven’t seen them around a whole lot. I feel that they are a little bit less experienced than some of the other contestants, so I think in order the competition, they should have to fight a little harder for their spots." Thank You DanceGuy151. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 1 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is your first battle for the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'JDmoran, ZodiacGiraffe and AestheticFaraz.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'DanceGuy151, TheKewlAlex, WubtherealIslandLover, JDmoran, ZodiacGiraffe and AestheticFaraz' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 1 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 4/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.312, the winner of the POV is... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations! DanceGuy151, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (Wubthereal Island Lover or TheKewlAlex) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! '.' 'WEEK 1 - THE VETO MEETING DanceGuy151: "This is the VETO meeting. I am choosing to not save either nominee." That means that the nominees will stay as they are. Thank You DanceGuy151. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 1 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the first eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (TheKewlAlex or Wubthereal Island Lover) you'd like to evict from the BB house. DanceHuy151, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. TheKewlAlex and Wubthereal Island Lover, you are not voting either. Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 7/12 people have voted. So: With 6 votes to 1, Wubthereal Island Lover you are evicted from the Big Brother house. WUBTHEREALISLANDLOVER@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'Wubthereal Island Lover''' I'm sorry Wubthereal but you have been evicted! See you guys on week 2 which will be posted shortly. I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts